Stegosaurus
Stegosaurus (il cui nome significa "lucertola tetto" o "lucertola coperta") è un genere estinto di dinosauro Stegosauride vissuto nel Giurassico superiore, circa 155-150 milioni di anni fa, nei territori occidentali degli Stati Uniti e in Portogallo. Dalla scoperta dell'animale sono state classificate diverse, la maggior parte delle quali provengono dagli strati superiori della Formazione Morrison, negli Stati Uniti occidentali, sebbene solo tre di loro siano state universalmente riconosciute: la nuova specie tipo S. stenops, S. ungulatus e S. sulcatus. Negli anni sono stati raccolti ben 80 campioni del genere. Lo Stegosaurus visse al fianco di molti altri dinosauri ben noti, come Apatosaurus, Brontosaurus, Diplodocus, Brachiosaurus, Allosaurus e Ceratosaurus. Lo Stegosaurus era un dinosauro erbivoro quadrupede di grandi dimensioni e robusto, dal profilo arcuato, gli arti anteriori corti rispetto ai posteriori e una lunga coda che veniva tenuta sospesa in aria. Grazie alla sua combinazione distintiva di ampie piastre cornee verticali sul dorso e lunghe punte sulla fine della coda, lo Stegosaurus è uno dei dinosauri più riconoscibili; anche chi non si interessa di dinosauri, infatti, può facilmente riconoscere il profilo di questo dinosauro. Tuttavia, l'esatta funzione di questa serie di piastre e le punte sulla coda sono ancora oggi oggetto di numerosi studi e speculazioni tra gli scienziati, sebbene l'idea predominante è che le spine presenti sulla coda fossero usati principalmente per difesa contro i predatori, mentre le piastre sul dorso erano perlopiù usate come display per i membri della stessa specie, come attrazione sessuale, per far apparire l'animale più grande, e secondariamente per la termoregolazione. Lo Stegosaurus aveva, inoltre, il più basso rapporto cervello- massa corporea. L'animale aveva un collo corto ed una testa relativamente piccola, il che significa che molto probabilmente si nutriva di bassa vegetazione, come bassi cespugli e arbusti. Una delle specie, Stegosaurus ungulatus, è il più grande stegosauro noto (ben più grande di dinosauri correlati come Kentrosaurus e Huayangosaurus). I primi resti di Stegosaurus vennero scoperti durante la "Guerra delle Ossa" da Othniel Charles Marsh. I primi scheletri erano tuttavia molto frammentari e le ossa erano sparse, e si dovettero aspettare molti anni prima che il vero aspetto dell'animale, compresa la postura e la disposizione delle piastre, divenissero chiare. Il nome Stegosaurus significa "lucertola tetto" o "lucertola coperta", proprio in riferimento alle sue placche ossee dorsali.3 Nonostante la sua popolarità in libri e film, gli scheletri completi montati di Stegosaurus non furono un'attrazione popolare nei musei di storia naturale fino alla metà del 20 ° secolo, e molti musei dovettero montare i propri scheletri assemblando insieme le ossa di diversi esemplari a causa della mancanza di scheletri completi. Essendo l'archetipo dei Thyreophora, lo Stegosaurus è uno dei dinosauri meglio conosciuti, comparendo in numerosi film, francobolli e libri. Descrizione Lo Stegosaurus è senza dubbio uno dei dinosauri più noti al pubblico e più facilmente identificabile, grazie alla peculiare doppia fila di piastre vagamente romboidali verticali che li correvano lungo la schiena arcuata e alle due coppie di spunzoni orientati orizzontalmente verso la fine della coda. Sebbene gli individui più grandi potevano raggiungere anche i 9 metri di lunghezza, le varie specie di Stegosaurus sembrano aver ridotto le loro dimensioni a causa della concorrenza con i loro contemporanei, i giganteschi sauropodi. La forma delle piastre dorsali dell'animale sembrerebbero essersi evolute, in alcune specie di Stegosaurus per difendersi dai grandi Teropodi predatori, come l'Allosaurus. La maggior parte delle informazioni note sullo Stegosaurus provengono da resti di animali adulti; tuttavia recentemente sono stati ritrovati anche resti di giovani esemplari di Stegosaurus. Un esemplare adolescente, scoperto nel 1994 nel Wyoming, era lungo 4,6 metri, alto 2 metri, per un peso stimato di 2,4 tonnellate. L'esemplare è oggi in mostra presso l'University of Wyoming Geological Museum. Cranio Il cranio dello Stegosaurus era lungo, piccolo e stretto in proporzione al corpo. Il cranio aveva una piccolo Fenestra antorbitale, un'apertura tra il naso e l'occhio comune alla maggior parte degli arcosauri come gli uccelli moderni, anche se andato perso nei coccodrilli odierni. La bassa posizione del cranio suggerisce che Stegosaurus fosse un brucatore di bassa vegetazione come bassi arbusti e cespugli. Questa interpretazione è sostenuta dall'assenza di denti anteriori e dalla loro probabile sostituzione con un becco corneo o rhamphotheca. La mascella inferiore dello Stegosaurus possedeva un prolungamento piatto verso l'alto che avrebbe completamente nascosto i denti in vista laterale, e che probabilmente supportato un becco simile a quello delle tartarughe, in vita. Altri ricercatori hanno interpretato queste creste come una versione modificata della struttura presente in alcuni ornitischi, che presentano invece delle guance carnose, anziché dei becchi.7 I denti dello Stegosaurus erano piccoli, triangolari, e piatti; le numerose sfaccettature presenti sulle corone, dimostrano che i denti avevano la funzione di macinare il cibo.8 Le ganasce dello Stegosaurus possedevano delle strutture piatte verso l'alto che avrebbero completamente nascosto i denti se viste di lato, tali strutture probabilmente supportavano un becco corneo in vita. La presenza di un becco esteso lungo gran parte delle ganasce avrebbero impedito la presenza di guance in queste specie. Una tale vasta estensione del becco era probabilmente unica di Stegosaurus e di alcune altre specie di stegosauridi avanzati tra Ornitischi, che di solito avevano becchi limitati alle punte della mascelle. Nonostante le dimensioni complessive dell'animale, la scatola cranica dello Stegosaurus era molto piccola, essendo non più grande di quella di un cane. Una scatola cranica ben conservata di Stegosaurus, permise a Othniel Charles Marsh di ottenere, nel 1880, un calco della cavità cerebrale dell'animale, dando un'idea delle dimensioni del cervello dell'animale. Il calco mostra che il cervello era davvero molto piccolo, probabilmente il più piccolo endocasto di dinosauro finora conosciuto. Il fatto che un animale del peso di oltre 4,5 tonnellate avesse un cervello di non più di 80 g, contribuì alla vecchia e superata idea popolare che i dinosauri fossero animali ottusi e poco intelligenti, un'idea oggi in gran parte respinta. Attualmente l'anatomia del cervello dello Stegosaurus è poco conosciuta, sebbene il cervello anche se piccolo, è comunque ben adatto ad un dinosauro dal comportamento semplice. Scheletro La colonna vertebrale della specie S. stenops contiene 27 vertebre prima dell'osso sacro, un numero variabile di vertebre sacrali, con quattro nella maggior dei subadulti, e circa 46 vertebre caudali. Le vertebre presacrali sono divisi in vertebre cervicali e dorsali, con circa 10 cervicali e 17 dorsali, un numero maggiore rispetto ad Hesperosaurus, superiore di due ad Huayangosaurus, anche se inferiore a Miragaia che conserva 17 vertebre cervicali ed un numero imprecisato di dorsali. La prima vertebra cervicale è l'epistrofeo, collegato e spesso fuso all'osso atlante. Man mano che si allontanano dal cranio le vertebre cervicali diventano più grandi, sebbene non varino molto di forma. Passate le prime dorsali, il centrum delle vertebre diventa più allungato, e i processi trasversali diventano più elevati dorsalmente. L'osso sacro di S. stenops comprende quattro vertebre sacrali, ma anche una delle dorsali è incorporata nella struttura. In alcuni esemplari di S. stenops, anche una vertebra caudale è incorporata, come caudosacrale. In Hesperosaurus ci sono due dorsosacrali, e solo quattro sacrali fuse, mentre in Kentrosaurus ci possono essere ben sette vertebre sacrali, sia dorsosacrali sia caudosacrali. Lo S. stenops conserva 46 vertebre caudali, con un massimo di 49, e le vertebre e le relative spine neurali diventano più piccole man mano che si arriva alla fine della coda, fino a quando le spine neurali scompaiono alla 35esima vertebra caudale. Intorno alla metà della coda, le spine neurali diventano biforcate, ossia divise vicino alla parte superiore. Grazie alla grande quantità di scheletri ritrovati e ben conservati, la specie S. stenops conserva tutte le regioni del corpo, tra cui agli arti. La scapola è sub-rettangolare, con una lama robusta. Anche se non è sempre perfettamente conservato, l'acromion dorsale è leggermente più grande di quello di Kentrosaurus. La lama è relativamente semplice, sebbene sia curva verso il retro. La lama presenta un piccolo incavo nella parte posteriore, che sarebbe servita come base del muscolo tricipite. Nell'articolazione con la scapola, il coracoide è sub-circolare. Le zampe degli arti posteriori possedevano ognuno tre tozze dita, mentre le zampe degli arti anteriori possedevano cinque dita; di cui solo le due dita interne possedevano uno zoccolo smussato. La formula falangea è 2-2-2-2-1, ossia il dito più interno dell'arto anteriore era costituito da due ossa, il secondo da due, ecc... Tutti e quattro gli arti erano sostenuti da dei cuscinetti dietro le dita. Gli arti anteriori erano molto più brevi rispetto agli arti posteriori, il che dava all'animale una postura piuttosto insolita. La coda era tenuta ben sollevata dal terreno, mentre la testa era posizionata relativamente in basso, probabilmente ad una'altezza non superiore ad 1 metro dal suolo. Piastre La caratteristica più conosciuta dello Stegosaurus sono le impressionanti piastre dermiche dorsali, presenti in numero variabile da 17 a 22, su tutto il dorso, il collo e parte della coda. Queste piastre dermiche non sono altro che osteodermi altamente modificati, simili a quelli osservabili nei coccodrilli e in molte lucertole di oggi. Queste strutture non erano attaccate direttamente allo scheletro dell'animale, bensì alla sua pelle. Le piastre più grandi si trovavano sui fianchi e potevano raggiungere una larghezza di 60 centimetri e i 60 centimetri d'altezza. In una revisione del 2010 sulle specie di Stegosaurus, Peter Galton suggerì che la disposizione delle piastre sul dorso variassero da specie a specie, e che il modo in cui le piastre apparivano di profilo giocasse un ruolo importante per il riconoscimento degli esemplari della stessa specie. Galton notò, inoltre, che le piastre di S. stenops erano articolate in due file sfalsate, anziché accoppiate, mentre, il fatto che non sia mai stata ritrovata una piastra articolata di S. ungulatus rende la disposizione delle sue piastre più difficile da determinare. Tuttavia, l'esemplare tipo di S. ungulatus conserva due piastre vertebrali appiattite sulla coda quasi identiche per forma e dimensione, come immagini speculari l'uno dell'altro, suggerendo che almeno in questa specie le piastre fossero disposte a coppie lungo le file parallele. Tutte le piastre erano diverse tra loro e non vi erano mai due piastre uguali delle stesse dimensioni e forma nello stesso individuo; tuttavia la forma generale delle piastre era simile tra i membri della stessa specie. Il "thagomizer" Nella parte finale della coda, lo Stegosaurus possedeva quattro aculei, ciascuno dei quali poteva raggiungere il metro di lunghezza. Questa struttura è nota come "thagomizer": il nome era stato usato originariamente su una striscia comica di Gary Larson, nella quale un gruppo di uomini preistorici venivano informati dal loro professore che le spine dello Stegosaurus sarebbero state chiamate "thagomizer", in onore di Thag Simmons (ad implicare il fatto che il "thagomizer" era il responsabile della morte di Thag). Da allora, questo termine è stato adottato nella letteratura scientifica ed è usato da molte autorità nel campo della paleontologia, tra le quali la Smithsonian Institution. Il reale utilizzo di questa struttura è ancora un dibattito aperto tra i paleontologi, e le ipotesi più accreditate sono il loro utilizzo nella visualizzazione intraspecifica, come postulato dal Gilmore nel 1914, o il loro utilizzo come arma offensiva. Il paleontologo Robert T. Bakker notò che la coda dello Stegosaurus era molto più flessibile di quella degli altri dinosauri in quanto priva di tendini ossificati, dando così credito all'idea della coda come arma. Tuttavia, come Carpenter16 ha osservato, le piastre presenti sulla coda sovrapponendosi ne avrebbero limitato il movimento. Tuttavia, Bakker osservò che lo Stegosaurus avrebbe potuto manovrare agilmente la coda, mantenendo i grandi arti posteriori fissi e spingendo con gli arti anteriori, più corti ma robusti, permettendogli di ruotare abilmente e affrontare il suo aggressore. Più recentemente, uno studio sulle spine della coda di Stegosaurus di McWhinney et Al ha dimostrato un'elevata concentrazione di danni e traumi sulle spine della coda, avvalorando l'ipotesi che questi animali utilizzassero effettivamente la coda spinata per difendersi. Questo studio ha dimostrato che il 9,8% degli esemplari di Stegosaurus esaminati possedeva evidenti lesioni sulle spine della coda. Un'ulteriore prova a favore di questa teoria è il ritrovamento di un vertebra caudale di Allosaurus, che presenta un foro in cui la spina caudale di Stegosaurus si adatta perfettamente. La specie S. stenops possedeva quattro spine dermiche, ciascuno di circa 60-90 centimetri (2,0-3,0 piedi). La scoperta di un esemplare di Stegosaurus articolato ha dimostrato che, almeno in alcune specie, queste spine sporgevano orizzontalmente dalla coda, e non verticalmente come spesso raffigurato. Inizialmente, Marsh descrisse la specie S. ungulatus come avente otto spine sulla coda, a differenza di S. stenops. Tuttavia, una recente ricerca ha riesaminato la descrizione e ha concluso che anche questa specie ne aveva quattro. Classificazione Lo Stegosaurus è l'esemplare tipo della famiglia degli stegosauridae, a cui da peraltro il nome. Gli Stegosauridae sono una delle due famiglie che compongono l'infraordine di Stegosauria, insieme ad Huayangosauridae. Gli Stegosauria fanno a loro volta parte del clade dei Thyreophora, un clade di dinosauri corazzati che comprendono anche i più evoluti Anchilosauria. Gli Stegosauria condividono tra loro gran parte della loro anatomia come la struttura corporea e la postura, differenziandosi soprattutto per la forma e la disposizione di spine e placche. Tra i parenti più stretti dello Stegosaurus vi erano il Wuerhosaurus dalla Cina e il Kentrosaurus dall'Africa. Origini L'origine degli Stegosauria è alquanto incerta, in quanto sono noti pochissimi resti di stegosauri basali e dei loro antenati. Recentemente, è stata confermata la presenza di gruppi di Stegosauridi all'interno della Formazione Morrison, risalenti diversi milioni di anni prima della comparsa dello Stegosaurus vero e proprio, come la scoperta dell'imparentato Hesperosaurus mjosi dei primi del Kimmeridgiano. Lo Stegosauride più antico il Lexovisaurus durobrivensis visse nel Calloviano della Formazione Clay Oxford, in Inghilterra e Francia. Il genere più primitivo Huayangosaurus, del Giurassico medio della Cina (circa 165 milioni di anni fa), precede lo Stegosaurus di ben 20 milioni di anni, oltre ad essere l'unico genere della famiglia Huayangosauridae. Prima ancora un animale simile risalente ai primi del Giurassico, era lo Scelidosaurus dall'Inghilterra, vissuto circa 190 milioni di anni fa. È interessante notare come lo Scelidosaurus possedesse tratti in comune sia degli Stegosauri sia degli Anchilosauri. L'Emausaurus dalla Germania era un altro piccolo quadrupede, mentre lo Scutellosaurus dall'Arizona, era un animale in grado di movimenti sia bipedi sia quadrupedi. Molto probabilmente tutti questi piccoli e primitivi dinosauri erano strettamente imparentati con l'antenato in comune di Stegosauri e Anchilosauri. In Francia, sono state ritrovate delle tracce fossili di un possibile dinosauro corazzato, risalenti a circa 195 milioni di anni fa. Storia e specie Lo Stegosaurus fu uno dei tanti dinosauri scoperti e descritti durante la famosa "Guerra delle Ossa", da Othniel Charles Marsh nel 1877, che recuperò i suoi resti a nord di Morrison, Colorado. Queste prime ossa divennero l'olotipo della specie Stegosaurus armatus. Marsh inizialmente credeva che i resti appartenessero ad un animale simile ad una tartaruga acquatica, e fu appunto questa supposizione che diede all'animale il suo nome scientifico Stegosaurus, che significa appunto "lucertola tetto" o "lucertola coperta", in quanto si credeva che le piastre dermiche rappresentassero le parti del guscio dell'animale. In seguito vennero ritrovati numerosi altri esemplari di Stegosaurus, e Marsh pubblicò diversi articoli sul genere dal 1877 al 1897. Nel 1878, Edward Drinker Cope, il rivale di Marsh durante la "Guerra delle Ossa", nominò la specie Hypsirhophus discurus, come un altro stegosauride sulla base di fossili frammentari ritrovati nella Cava 3, a Garden Park, Colorado. Successivamente numerosi esperti dichiararono Hypsirhophus un sinonimo di Stegosaurus, anche se Peter Galton (2010) ha suggerì che l'animale potesse essere distinto da Stegosaurus sulla base di alcune caratteristiche delle vertebre. Nel 1879, Marsh nominò una seconda specie, Stegosaurus ungulatus, fornendo una descrizione più dettagliata di tutti i fossili di Stegosaurus raccolti. Nel 1881, Marsh descrisse una terza specie, Stegosaurus "affinis", basata solo su un osso dell'anca. Tuttavia essendo stata descritta da materiale insufficiente la specie è considerata un nomen nudum (un nome privo di una descrizione formale). Tuttavia, purtroppo il campione è andato perso. Marsh continuò a raccogliere ed esaminare nuovi esemplari di Stegosaurus, e nel 1887 diede il nome a tre nuove specie: Stegosaurus stenops, S. duplex e S. sulcatus. All'epoca, anche se gli esemplari recuperati da Marsh non erano ancora stati preparati, l'esemplare tipo quasi completo e articolato di Stegosaurus stenops venne utilizzato come riferimento per un primo tentativo di ricostruire uno scheletro completo di Stegosaurus. Questa prima ricostruzione, rappresentava uno di S. ungulatus, in cui le parti mancanti vennero riempite con le ossa di S. stenops, e fu pubblicata da Marsh nel 1891. (Nel 1893, Richard Lydekker ripubblicò erroneamente un disegno di Marsh sotto l'etichetta di Hypsirhophus). La successiva specie di Stegosaurus ad essere nominata fu S. marshi, da Frederick Lucas, nel 1901. Nello stesso anno, tuttavia, Lucas riclassificò questa specie nel nuovo genere Hoplitosaurus marshi. Lucas inoltre riesaminò la disposizione delle piastre nell'animale, arrivando alla conclusione che le piastre fossero disposte a coppie in due file lungo la parte posteriore, e posizionate superiormente alla base delle costole. Lucas commissionò, inoltre, Charles R. Knight per la produzione di un ricostruzione di S. ungulatus, basandosi sulla sua nuova interpretazione. Tuttavia, l'anno seguente, Lucas cambiò opinione sull'arrangiamento delle piastre, pensando invece che fossero disposte in file sfalsate e attaccate. Nel 1910, Richard Swann Lull affermò che probabilmente il modello delle piastre sfalsate visto in S. stenops era probabilmente dovuto allo spostamento dello scheletro dopo la morte. Swann guidò personalmente la ricostruzione scheletrica di Stegosaurus, presso il Museo Peabody di Storia Naturale, in cui le piastre vennero raffigurate accoppiate. Nel 1914, Charles Gilmore sostenne che l'interpretazione di Swann, fosse errata e che molti esemplari di S. stenops, tra cui l'olotipo ormai completamente preparato, conservassero le piastre in file parallele alternate in prossimità della cima del dorso, e che non vi era alcuna prova che le piastre si fossero spostate dalla loro posizione originale durante fossilizzazione. Pertanto, l'interpretazione di Gilmore e Lucas diventò lo standard generalmente accettato nelle ricostruzioni di Stegosaurus, e il montaggio scheletrico di Lull al Museo Peabody fu cambiato nel 1924. Disposizione delle piastre Ricostruzione artistica di S. ungulatus di Charles R. Knight (1901), con le piastre appaiate e le otto spine sulla coda Uno dei principali argomenti di dibattito nei libri e negli articoli sullo Stegosaurus è la disposizione delle piastre dermiche. Questo dibattito è un pezzo importante nella storia della ricostruzione dei dinosauri. Qui sotto sono riportate quattro delle ipotesi proposte sulla disposizione delle piastre nel corso degli anni: * La prima interpretazione di Marsh, in cui le piastre erano disposte orizzontalmente al corpo come a formare un'armatura o un guscio simile a quello delle tartarughe, e che portò al nome Stegosaurus che appunto significa "lucertola tetto". Inoltre in questa ricostruzione le piastre si trovavano lungo i fianchi dell'animale anziché sul dorso. * Nel 1891, Marsh pubblicò una versione più familiare di Stegosaurus, con una singola fila di piastre sul dorso. Tuttavia anche questo modello venne abbandonato piuttosto in fretta (apparentemente poiché non si era capito come le piastre fossero attaccate alla pelle e in questa ricostruzione si sovrapponevano troppo). Questo modello venne ripreso, in forma leggermente modificata, nel 1980, da Stephen Czerkas, sulla base della disposizione delle spine dorsali degli iguana. * Le piastre sono accoppiate in doppia fila lungo la schiena. Questa è probabilmente la disposizione più comune nelle illustrazioni, soprattutto nelle prime. Lo Stegosaurus presente nel film King Kong (1933), aveva questa disposizione. * Due file di piastre sfalsate. Agli inizi del 1960, questo era diventato (e rimane tuttora) l'idea prevalente, soprattutto perché alcuni fossili di S. stenops che contengono ancora le piastre, sono ancora parzialmente articolati in questa disposizione. In questa interpretazione, tutte le piastre erano diverse tra loro e non vi erano mai due piastre uguali delle stesse dimensioni e forma nello stesso individuo; tuttavia la forma generale delle piastre era simile tra i membri della stessa specie. Specie Inizialmente, furono descritte numerose specie di Stegosaurus, tuttavia oggi molte di queste specie sono considerate non valide o sinonimi di specie esistenti, lasciando due specie ben note e una ancora poco conosciuta. Tutti i fossili di Stegosaurus sono stati ritrovati negli strati 2-6 della Formazione Morrison, con l'aggiunta di alcuni resti probabilmente riferibili a Stegosaurus nella zona stratigrafica 1. Le specie attualmente riconosciute come valide sono: * Stegosaurus stenops: (il cui nome significa "lucertola tetto dal muso stretto"), è la nuova specie tipo del genere Stegosaurus dopo la sinonimizzazione dell'ex specie tipo S. armatus. È una delle specie descritte e nominate da Marsh, nel 1887, i cui resti furono recuperati da Marshal Felch a Garden Park, a nord di Canon City, in Colorado, nel 1886. Rappresenta l'esemplare di Stegosaurus meglio conosciuto al mondo, poiché i resti ritrovati compongono uno scheletro completo e articolato. Le sue placche erano molto grandi, larghe e arrotondate posteriormente. L'esemplare composto da uno scheletro completo mostra che le placche erano disposte in due file sfalsate. Lo S. stenops è noto per almeno 50 scheletri parziali di adulti e giovani, un cranio completo e quattro teschi parziali. È una delle specie più piccole misurando solo 7 metri di lunghezza. I suoi fossili sono stati ritrovati all'interno della Formazione Morrison, in Colorado, Wyoming e Utah. * Stegosaurus ungulatus: (il cui nome significa "lucertola tetto ungulata"), è una delle specie descritte e nominate da Marsh, nel 1879, da resti recuperati a Como Bluff, nel Wyoming (Cava 12, nei pressi di Roost di Robber). Alcuni paleontologi lo considerano un sinonimo di S. stenops. Gli esemplari di questa specie potevano raggiungere i 9 metri di lunghezza, facendone l'animale più grande di Stegosauria. A tale specie sono stati anche assegnati anche alcuni fossili frammentari provenienti dal Portogallo e risalenti tra il Kimmeridgiano superiore e il Titoniano inferiore. Ciò che differenzia lo Stegosaurus ungulatus da S. stenops è la presenza di piccole placche semi-triangolari verso la fine della coda prima del thagomizer. Queste piccole piastre triangolari erano quasi perfettamente parallele. Altra caratteristica distintiva di S. ungulatus è l'altezza: lo S. ungulatus aveva il femoremolto allungato, di conseguenza le gambe dell'animale erano più lunghe rendendolo più alto al bacino, rispetto alle altre specie. L'olotipo di questa specie è stato ritrovato con ben otto punte sulla coda, sebbene queste fosse sparse in modo casuale. Ciò non significa propriamente che l'animale possedesse quattro punte per lato, in quanto non sono mai stati ritrovati esemplari con più di quattro punte totali. È più probabili che le altre quattro punte provengano da un altro individuo, le cui ossa si sono mescolate con quelle di un altro esemplare. Ciò è stato confermato dal ritrovamento di altri campioni provenienti da altre cave (come ad esempio una coda ritrovata nella Cava 13, ora facente parte dello scheletro composito presso l'American Museum of Natural History), dimostrando che lo S. ungulatus aveva le vertebre della coda dentellate e provvista di sole quattro spine caudali. L'esemplare tipo di S. ungulatus fu incorporato nel primo scheletro montato al Peabody Museum of Natural History, nel 1910, da Richard Swann Lull. Inizialmente lo scheletro era stato montato con le placche parallele, con base sopra le nervature della colonna vertebrale. Fu rimontato nel 1924, con due file di placche sfalsate disposte in linea mediana sulla schiena. In seguito sono state recuperati altri esemplari dalla stessa cava, i cui fossili sono ora esposti al National Museum of Natural History, tra cui le vertebre della coda e una piastra ossea completa, che appartenevano allo stesso individuo. * Stegosaurus sulcatus: (il cui nome significa "lucertola tetto sulcato"), è una delle specie descritte da Marsh, nel 1887, sulla base di uno scheletro parziale. It has traditionally been considered a synonym of S. armatus, In passato è sempre stato considerato un sinonimo di S. armatus, ma recenti studi hanno smentito ciò. Lo S. sulcatus si distingue principalmente per le sue insolitamente grandi spine caudali molto larghe alla base. Inizialmente nel 2008, secondo uno studio di Maidment et al., tale animale era da considerarsi una specie indeterminata, forse nemmeno appartenenti a Stegosauria. In seguito Peter Galton, reinterpretò l'animale dichiarandolo una specie valida, in quanto si differenziava dalle altre per le sue spine incredibilmente larghe. Nel 2008, Susannah Maidment et al. hanno proposto ampie modifiche alla tassonomia di Stegosaurus. In base alle loro ricerche le specie S. stenops e S. ungulatus sarebbero sinonimi di S. armatus, e che i generi Hesperosaurus e Wuerhosaurus non fossero altro che due nuove specie di Stegosaurus, divenendo rispettivamente S. mjosi e S. homheni. Oltre a considerare la specie S. longispinus alquanto dubbia. Il genere Stegosaurus avrebbe così includere tre specie valide ossia S. armatus, S. homheni e S. mjosi, espandendo l'areale dello Stegosaurus dal Nord America, all'Europa del Giurassico e dell'Asia del Cretaceo inferiore. Tuttavia, questa classificazione non è stata accettata dai paleontologi, soprattutto da Galton, che ha dichiarato che almeno il Wuerhosaurus differisce notevolmente dallo Stegosaurus, per poter essere classificato come genere a se stante. Nel 2015, Maidment et al. a revisionato la sua classificazione ridimensionandola, affermando insieme a Galton, che la specie S. armatus andava considerata come un nomen dubium e che la specie S. stenops doveva essere la nuova specie tipo. Tale nuova classificazione fu infine accettata dalla maggior parte dei paleontologi. Specie dubbie e sinonimi junior * Stegosaurus armatus, (il cui nome significa "lucertola tetto blindato"), è stata la prima specie ad essere scoperta e descritta, nonché l'ex specie tipo fino alla sua sinonimizzazione nel 2015, da Othniel Charles Marsh, nel 1877. La specie è nota solo per due scheletri parziali e più di 30 esemplari frammentari. Tuttavia, l'olotipo della specie è piuttosto frammentario e costituito esclusivamente da una coda parziale, il bacino e le gambe, alcune vertebre posteriori ed un'unica placca frammentaria (la cui presenza è stata usata per dare il nome all'animale). Dopo questo ritrovamento non sono mai state rinvenute altre ossa della specie, tanto meno le placche che lo caratterizzavano. Poiché il materiale fossile era così frammentario è stato estremamente difficile da confrontare con altre specie, e è ormai generalmente considerato un nomen dubium. Per questo motivo, è stato sostituito dalla specie S. stenops come specie tipo di Stegosaurus, in base al ICZN, nel 2013. * Stegosaurus "affinis",specie nominata da Marsh, nel 1881, è conosciuta solo da un pube, perso in seguito. Non avendo Marsh fornito una descrizione adeguata dell'osso con cui distinguere una nuova specie, questa è considerato un nomen nudum. * Stegosaurus duplex, (il cui nome significa "lucertola tetto doppia", in allusione al canale neurale notevolmente allargato, quello che Marsh pensava fosse l'alloggio di un "secondo cervello"), è stato nominato da Marsh, nel 1887. Le ossa disarticolate sono state effettivamente raccolte nel 1879 da Edward Ashley a Como Bluff. Marsh inizialmente distinse la specie da S. ungulatus per la diversa anatomia dell'osso sacro. Tuttavia in S. ungulatus non era mai stato scoperto l'osso sacro. Marsh sostenne anche che S. duplexfosse privo di placche. Oggi è considerato un sinonimo di S. ungulatus. * Diracodon laticeps, fu descritto da Marsh, nel 1881, sulla base di alcuni frammenti di mandibola. Bakker ha in seguito sinonimizzato D. laticeps in S. stenops, nel 1986. Specie riassegnate * Stegosaurus marshi, descritto da Lucas, nel 1901, è stato rinominato come Hoplitosaurus marshi, nel 1902. * Stegosaurus priscus, descritto da Nopcsa, nel 1911, è stato riassegnato a Lexovisaurus durobrivensis, e oggi è diventato la specie tipo di Loricatosaurus. * Stegosaurus longispinus, è stato nominato da Charles W. Gilmore. Ora è la specie tipo del genere Alcovasaurus. * Stegosaurus madagascariensis, ritrovato in Madagascar è conosciuto solo da alcuni denti ed è stato descritto da Piveteau, nel 1926. I denti sono stati inizialmente attribuiti ad un Stegosaurus, poi al teropode Majungasaurus, poi ad un hadrosauro, poi ad un coccodrillo, mentre ora si pensa sia più probabile che appartengano ad un ankylosauride. Paleobiologia Poco dopo la sua scoperta, Marsh considerò lo Stegosaurus come un animale bipede, a causa dei suoi ridotti arti anteriori. Tuttavia, nel 1891, Marsh cambiò idea dopo aver considerato il peso complessivo dell'animale. Sebbene si sappia per certo che lo Stegosaurus fosse un quadrupede, vi è la possibilità che l'animale potesse impennarsi sugli arti posteriori, usando la coda come sostegno, per raggiungere i fogliami più alti. Questa ipotesi fu proposta da Bakker ma venne contestata da Carpenter. Lo Stegosaurus possedeva arti anteriori relativamente più corti di quelli posteriori. Inoltre, negli arti posteriori, la sezione inferiore (comprendente la tibia ed il perone) è più breve rispetto al femore. Ciò suggerisce che l'animale non poteva correre o camminare molto velocemente, potendo raggiungere una velocità massima di 6–7 km/h. Alcune tracce fossili scoperte da Matthew Mossbrucker (Museo di Storia Naturale Morrison, Colorado) dimostrerebbero che lo Stegosaurus vivesse in branchi, che comprendevano varie fasce d'età. Uno di questi gruppi di tracce mostra almeno quattro o cinque esemplari giovanili di Stegosaurus che si muovono insieme nella stessa direzione, mentre un'altra pista di impronte presenta alcuni individui giovani seguiti da un esemplare adulto.46 Pare inoltre che lo Stegosaurus prediligesse ambienti aridi e secchi rispetto agli altri dinosauri della Formazione Morrison, come Allosaurus, Apatosaurus, Camarasaurus e Diplodocus. Crescita Negli anni sono stati ritrovati diversi giovani esemplari di Stegosaurus, che permettono di ricostruire l'ontogenesi del genere. Anche il Kentrosaurus è noto per esemplari giovani, che inizialmente furono considerati come dei generi a se stanti. Questi giovani esemplari hanno dimensioni relativamente modeste, con l'individuo più piccolo lungo 1,5 metri, mentre il più grande aveva una lunghezza di 2,6 metri. I campioni sono stati subito identificati come esemplari immaturi, poiché le loro scapole e coracoide non erano ancora fusi, così come gli arti posteriori. Inoltre, la regione pelvica di questi esemplari è molto simile a quella presente nei giovani Kentrosaurus Uno studio del 2009 sugli esemplari di varie dimensioni di Stegosaurus, dimostrò che le piastre e le spine avevano un ritardato istologico di crescita in confronto allo scheletro. Gli autori suggeriscono, quindi, che dopo che il completo sviluppo del corpo, gli osteodermi continuavano a crescere ad un ritmo più veloce. Uno studio del 2013 ha concluso, sulla base della rapida deposizione di osso fibrolamellare altamente vascolarizzato, che Kentrosaurus avesse un tasso di crescita più veloce di Stegosaurus, contraddicendo la regola generale che i dinosauri più grandi avessero una cresciuta più veloce di quelli più piccoli. Funzione delle piastre La funzione delle piastre dello Stegosaurus è un argomento molto discusso. Inizialmente si pensava rappresentassero una qualche forma di armatura, ma erano fin troppo fragili e mal posizionati a tale scopo, lasciando i fianchi dell'animale totalmente scoperti. Le dimensioni di tali piastre indicherebbero che potessero essere usate per far sembrare l'animale più grande, sia per intimidire i predatori21 sia per impressionare altri membri della stessa specie, in qualche forma di visualizzazione sessuale, sebbene entrambi i sessi posseggano placche molto simili tra loro. Più di recentemente, i ricercatori hanno proposto che tali strutture potrebbero aver contribuito a controllare la temperatura del corpo dell'animale, in modo simile alle vele dei pelycosauri Dimetrodon e Edaphosaurus (e le orecchie dei moderni elefanti e conigli). Queste strutture, in vita, erano attraversate da vari vasi sanguigni che scorrevano lungo le scanalature presenti sulle superficie in modo che il sangue si raffreddasse prima di ritornare in circolo. La pubblicazione del libro "Growth and Function of Stegosaurus Plates" di Buffrénil et Al. (1986) ha segnato un importante passo avanti nel campo della speculazione scientifica, grazie alle sue analisi microscopiche sulle piastre di più esemplari di Stegosaurus, dimostrando inequivocabilmente che "l'estrema vascolarizzazione dello strato esterno dell'osso agiva come dispositivo di termoregolazione". In seguito, studi istologici più completi e indagini sulla microstruttura delle piastre, attribuirono l'estrema vascolarizzazione citata da Buffrénil come una necessità di trasportare nutrienti alle piastre per favorirne una crescita rapida. L'utilizzo di strutture corporee esagerate nei dinosauri al solo scopo di visualizzazione intraspecifica, è un elemento piuttosto dibattuto tra i paleontologi, poiché non esistono animali moderni che presentano tali adattamenti. Alcune comparazioni strutturali (2010) tra le piastre di Stegosaurus e gli osteodermi degli alligatori, sembrerebbero sostenere l'ipotesi sul loro utilizzo nella termoregolazione dell'animale. Tuttavia questa ipotesi è stata seriamente messa in discussione, poiché i parenti più stretti dello Stegosaurus, come Kentrosaurus, possedevano piastre strette e con poca superficie, il che implica che il loro sistema di raffreddamento non necessitava di formazioni strutturali esterne specializzate come appunto le piastre. Un'altra funzione possibile è che le piastre potessero accumulare calore riscaldando l'animale. Effettivamente, verso la fine del Giurassico il clima cominciò a diventare leggermente più freddo, quindi un grande rettile ectotermo avrebbe potuto utilizzare l'ampia superficie offerta dalle sue piastre per assorbire il calore del sole e mantenere la sua temperatura corporea costante. Un'altra spiegazione riguardo alla pesante progettazione vascolare delle piastre dello Stegosaurus, ipotizza che quando sotto attacco, l'animale faceva affluire il sangue lungo le piastre, causandone un "arrossimento" e rendendole più colorate e vivaci, il che poteva avere una doppia funzione: allontanare i predatori e attirare l'attenzione del sesso opposto. Questa ipotesi, ovviamente, non preclude il loro utilizzo nella termoregolazione, e le due funzioni potrebbero certamente coesistere. L'ipotesi che lo Stegosaurus potesse far "arrossire" le sue piastre è diventata un'interpretazione prevalente della funzione delle piastre verso la fine del XX secolo, ed è anche raffigurata nel famoso documentario della BBC Nel mondo dei Dinosauri, dove uno Stegosaurus sotto attacco arrossisce le sue piastre e ondeggia la coda spinata per intimidire e confondere un Allosaurus. Altra funzione di questo rossore sarebbe stata quella di attrarre i compagni. In passato, alcuni paleontologi, in particolare Robert Bakker, hanno ipotizzato che le piastre dello Stegosaurus fossero incredibilmente mobili, interpretazione su cui molti paleontologi sono contrari. Bakker suggerì che le piastre non fossero altro che nuclei ossei per delle lastre cheratinose appuntite che lo Stegosaurus avrebbe potuto capovolgere da un lato all'altro tenendo lontani i predatori con una serie di punte cheratinose e le spine della coda. Nel disegno proposto da Bakker, le piastre dello Stegosaurus si sarebbe naturalmente incurvate ai lati dell'animale difendendone i fianchi. Bakker ipotizzò che le piastre fossero dei nuclei ossei per delle escrescenze cheratinose, sulla base della somiglianza con i nuclei ossee delle corna di altri animali. Secondo il ragionamento di Bakker le piastre avrebbero quindi avuto il solo scopo di difesa e avrebbero avuto una larghezza sufficiente per stare erette facilmente in modo da essere utili alla visualizzazione senza uno sforzo muscolare. Tuttavia questa ipotesi è stata respinta dalla maggior parte dei paleontologi. Sistema nervoso Nelle vecchie letterature divulgative lo Stegosaurus è spesso ritenuto possessore di due cervelli. Questo mito sarebbe nato subito dopo la descrizione di Marsh che descrisse un grande canale nella regione dell'anca del midollo spinale, che avrebbe potuto alloggiati una struttura fino a 20 volte più grande del piccolo cervello dell'animale. Questo ha portato all'idea influente che dinosauri come lo Stegosaurus avessero un "secondo cervello" nella zona posteriore del corpo, utilizzato per coordinare i movimenti delle zampe posteriori e della coda. Questo "cervello" avrebbe potuto dare allo Stegosaurus una spinta temporanea quando sotto attacco dei predatori. Più recentemente, questo canale (ritrovato anche nei Sauropodi) è stato indicato come la posizione di un corpo glicogenico, una struttura presente anche negli uccelli e la cui funzione si pensa sia facilitare la fornitura di glicogeno nel sistema nervoso dell'animale. Alimentazione Lo Stegosaurus, così come i generi suoi affini, era erbivoro. Tuttavia, i loro denti e mascelle erano molto diverse da quelle degli altri erbivori Ornitischi, suggerendo una strategia alimentare diversa ancora non ben compresa. Gli altri Ornitischi possedevano denti in grado di macinare il materiale vegetale e una struttura mascella capace di movimenti su piani differenti, anziché unicamente Orthal (ossia saper muovere le mascelle solo su e giù, per cui le mascelle degli Stegosauridi sembrano essere predisposte). A differenza delle robuste mascelle e denti adatti alla macinazione, tratti comuni tra gli Ornitischi, lo Stegosaurus (e tutti gli altri stegosauri) avevano denti piccoli a forma di spina che presentano un'usura orizzontale associata al contatto dei denti con il cibo durante l'alimentazione e le mascelle erano probabilmente in grado solo di riprodurre i movimenti Orthal. I denti degli stegosauri "non erano strettamente attaccati l'un l'altro in un blocco per una rettifica efficiente", e non esiste nessuna prova nei reperti fossili di stegosauri che indichi l'uso dei gastroliti, pertanto il modo in cui lo Stegosaurus si procurava e digeriva il cibo rimane tuttora "poco compreso". Gli stegosauri erano ampiamente diffusi geograficamente nel Giurassico superiore. I paleontologi ritengono che questi animali si nutrissero di piante come muschi, felci, equiseti, cycadi, conifere e frutta. L'idea popolare che lo Stegosaurus e altri dinosauri erbivori giurassici si nutrissero di erba, come i moderni mammiferi erbivori, è alquanto improbabile in quanto l'erba come noi la conosciamo si sarebbe evoluta solo alla fine del periodo Cretaceo, quindi molto tempo dopo l'estinzione degli stegosauri. A causa della bassa posizione della testa dell'animale, si pensa che lo Stegosaurus si nutrisse di felci e piante basse, ad un'altezza massima di circa un metro da terra. Tuttavia, se lo Stegosaurus fosse davvero stato in grado di sollevarsi sulle zampe posteriori puntellandosi con la coda, come suggerito da Bakker, avrebbe potuto raggiungere altezze considerevoli, anche a 6 metri da terra per poter brucare le piante a un maggior livello d'altezza. Una dettagliata analisi sulla biomeccanica del cranio di Stegosaurus e sul suo comportamento alimentare è stata eseguita nel 2010, utilizzando due diversi modelli tridimensionali dei denti di Stegosaurus per tastarne la fisica e le proprietà realistiche. La forza di masticazione è stata calcolata utilizzando questi modelli e le note proporzioni cranio dell'animale, verificandole su diversi rami d'albero di dimensioni e durezza differente. Le forze del morso risultanti calcolate per lo Stegosaurus erano di 140.1 Newton (N), 183,7 N e 275 N (rispettivamente per i denti anteriori, di mezzo e posteriore), il che significa che la forza del morso di uno Stegosaurus era meno della metà di quella di un Labrador retriever. Con una potenza del morso del genere lo Stegosaurus avrebbe potuto facilmente nutrirsi di piccoli rami verdi, ma avrebbe avuto difficoltà con qualsiasi cosa di più di 12 mm di diametro. Lo Stegosaurus, quindi, probabilmente si nutriva principalmente di rametti teneri e di fogliame, e non sarebbe stato in grado di nutrirsi di piante più robuste a meno che l'animale non fosse in grado di mordere in modo molto più efficiente di quanto previsto da questo studio. Tuttavia, uno studio pubblicato il 20 maggio 2016, di Stephen Lautenschlager et al. indica che l'intensità del morso dello Stegosaurus era ben più forte di quanto si credesse. Il confronto è stato fatto tra lo Stegosaurus (rappresentato dal campione noto come "Sophie", dal Museo di Storia Naturale di Londra) e altri due dinosauri erbivori, l'Erlikosaurus e il Plateosaurus per determinare se tutti e tre avessero forze di morso simili e occupassero nicchie ecologiche simili. Sulla base dei risultati dello studio, è stato rivelato che lo Stegosaurus aveva un morso simile in forza a quello dei moderni mammiferi erbivori, in particolare, a quello di bovini e ovini. Sulla base di questi dati, è probabile che lo Stegosaurus si nutrisse anche di piante più legnose, come le cycadi, e forse lo stesso animale era un mezzo per diffondere i semi delle suddette cycadi, come il moderno casuario. Paleoecologia La Formazione Morrison viene spesso interpretata come un ambiente semiarido con stagioni umide e secche distinte e golene piatte. La vegetazione variavano dalle foreste a galleria, che comprendevano conifere, felci arboree e felci, alle savane più aride che comprendevano felci e occasionali alberi di Araucaria e delle conifere Brachyphyllum. La flora del periodo comprendeva anche alghe verdi, funghi, muschi, felci, equiseti, cycadi, ginko e diverse famiglie di conifere. I fossili di piccoli animali comprendevano bivalvi, lumache, pesci, rane, salamandre, tartarughe come la Dorsetochelys, Sphenodonti, lucertole, Crocodylomorphi terrestri e acquatici come Hoplosuchus, diverse specie di pterosauri come Harpactognathus e Mesadactylus, numerose specie di dinosauro, e diversi esemplari di mammiferi primitivi come Docodonti (come Docodon), multituberculati, Symmetrodonti e Triconodonti. Tra i dinosauri che vissero al fianco di Stegosaurus vi erano i Teropodi Allosaurus, Saurophaganax, Torvosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Marshosaurus, Stokesosaurus, Ornitholestes, Coelurus e Tanycolagreus. La Formazione Morrison è famosa per la gran quantità di Sauropodi presenti, che dominavano la regione e differivano tra loro nelle proporzioni del corpo e nelle abitudini alimentari, tra questi vi erano Brachiosaurus, Apatosaurus, Brontosaurus, Diplodocus, Camarasaurus e Barosaurus. Gli altri Ornitischi che vissero al fianco dello Stegosaurus erano Camptosaurus, Gargoyleosaurus, Dryosaurus, Othnielosaurus e Drinker. Lo Stegosaurus si trova comunemente negli stessi siti fossili insieme ad Allosaurus, Apatosaurus, Camarasaurus e Diplodocus. Nella cultura di massa Lo Stegosaurus è senza dubbio uno dei dinosauri più famosi e riconoscibile al pubblico, venendo spesso raffigurato in film, cartoni animati, fumetti, giocattoli per bambini, venendo addirittura eletto Dinosauro di Stato del Colorado (1982).A causa della natura frammentaria della maggior parte dei primi fossili di Stegosaurus, ci sono voluti molti anni prima che i restauri scheletrici dell'animale raggiungessero l'accuratezza odierna. La prima immagine popolare dello Stegosaurus era un'incisione prodotta da A. Tobin per il numero di novembre 1884 di Scientific American, che ha includeva il dinosauro nel mezzo di uno speculativo paesaggio della Formazione Morrison. Tobin ricostruì lo Stegosaurus come un dinosauro tripode (bipede con la coda strisciante) e dal collo lungo, con le piastre disposte lungo la coda e lo schiena rivestita di spine. Questo rivestimento di punte potrebbe essere basata su un'errata interpretazione dei denti, che Marsh aveva notato avere una strana forma cilindrica, e trovandoli dispersi ipotizzò che potessero trattarsi di piccole spine dermiche. Nel 1891, Marsh pubblicò una ricostruzione scheletrica più accurata di Stegosaurus e nel giro di un decennio l'animale era diventato uno dei dinosauri più illustrati di sempre. L'artista Charles R. Knight pubblicò la sua prima ricostruzione di Stegosaurus ungulatus basandosi sulla ricostruzione dello scheletro di Marsh, pubblicata nel novembre 1897. Questa illustrazione avrebbe in seguito costituito la base del pupazzo in stop-motion utilizzato nel filmKing Kong (1933). Come la ricostruzione di Marsh, questo primo restauro di Knight aveva una sola fila di lastre di grandi dimensioni, anche se in seguito le file di piastre divennero due nel suo successivo dipinto (1901), prodotta sotto la direzione di Frederic Lucas. Circa due anni dopo, Knight sempre sotto la direzione di Lucas, riprodusse un'altra ricostruzione in cui il modello presentava due file di piastre sfalsate. Knight avrebbe continuato a dipingere lo Stegosaurus con una doppia fila di piastre per il murale del Field Museum nel 1927, ma tale compito venne assegnato a Rudolph F. Zallinger, che dipinse lo Stegosaurus in questo modo nella sua "Età dei Rettili", il murale esposto al Peabody Museum, nel 1947. Lo Stegosaurus fece il suo debutto presso il pubblico grazie ad un modello in cartapesta commissionato dal National Museum of Natural History nel 1904, per il Louisiana Purchase Exposition. Il modello si basava sulla più recente miniatura di Knight con la doppia fila di piastre sfalsate, venendo esposta nel Palazzo del Governo degli Stati Uniti presso l'esposizione a St. Louis, prima di essere trasferito a [ Portland, Oregon, per la Lewis and Clark Centennial Exposition nel 1905. Il modello è stato poi spostato allo Smithsonian National Museum of Natural History, a Washington DC, insieme ad altre ricostruzioni di animali preistorici, e l'attuale edificio del Museo nazionale di Storia Naturale, nel 1911. A seguito di una ristrutturazione del museo nel 2010, il modello è stato spostato ancora una volta per la mostra al Museo della Terra di Ithaca, New York. La popolarità dello Stegosauro è dovuta in parte anche alla sua esposizione prominente nei musei di storia naturale. Anche se considerato uno dei tipi più caratteristici di dinosauro, gli scheletri completi di Stegosaurus erano piuttosto rari nei musei durante la prima metà del XX secolo, in gran parte a causa della natura disarticolata della maggior parte dei campioni fossili. Fino al 1918, l'unico scheletro montato di Stegosaurus nel mondo fu l'esemplare tipo di OC Marsh della specie S. ungulatus presso il Museo Peabody di Storia Naturale, messo in mostra nel 1910. Tuttavia, questo scheletro fu smantellato nel 1917, quando il vecchio edificio Peabody Museum fu demolito. Questo esemplare storicamente significativo è stato rimontato in vista dell'apertura del nuovo edificio Peabody Museum, nel 1925. Il 1918 ha visto il completamento del secondo scheletro montato di Stegosaurus, e la prima raffigurante della specie S. stenops. Questo scheletro fu creato sotto la direzione di Charles Gilmore presso l'American Museum of Natural History. Lo scheletro è stato composto assemblando diverse scheletri, in primo luogo l'esemplare USNM 6531, con proporzioni progettati per seguire da vicino l'esemplare tipo di S. stenops, che era esposto in un rilievo vicino dal 1918. Il vecchio modello fu smantellato nel 2003 e sostituita con una ricostruzione aggiornata nel 2004. Un terzo scheletro di Stegosaurus, della specie S. stenops, fu messo in mostra al Museo americano di Storia naturale, nel 1932, montato sotto la direzione di Charles J. Long, lo scheletro era un composito costituito da resti parziali riempiti con repliche basate su altri campioni. Nel suo articolo sul nuovo scheletro del museo, Barnum Brown ha descritto (e contestato) l'idea sbagliata ma purtroppo popolare che lo Stegosaurus avesse un "secondo cervello" nei fianchi. Un altro composito di montaggio, utilizzando esemplari, di cui la specie S. ungulatus, raccolti al Dinosaur National Monument tra il 1920 e il 1922, è stato messo in mostra al Carnegie Museum of Natural History nel 1940. Categoria:Dinosauri erbivori Categoria:Creature del Giurassico Categoria:Stegosauridi Categoria:Creature del Nord America Categoria:Creature dell'Europa Categoria:S